


Date Night and Day

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - Spideyfist [2]
Category: USM, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: Continuation of Not the Jealous Type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Danny is a horrible cook
> 
> Note: idk how the hell breakfast in the U.S. works, cuz we always have rice and side dish for breakfast, lunch, and dinner here in Asia lol -- Lastly, was thinkin’ of maybe adding some smut in here but, since there was no request so no... ouo

                                           Danny had spent the night with him before their date. The blonde had said of wanting to spend more time together. How Danny convinced Fury and Coulson to let him sleep outside the tricarrier was something Peter didn’t want to question but, he’s happy that he gets to have more time with his boyfriend.

Danny had informed Aunt May before hand and seriously, Peter would get offended that Danny didn’t tell him but, the blonde wanted to surprise him. And so, Peter recoiled to being a blushing stuttering teenager that didn’t know what to do with his hands so, he vouched on fumbling with the hem of his shirt instead.

They ordered Chinese food for dinner, since Aunt May was on a girls night out. Then, proceeded to eat the said Chinese food at the living room whilst playing video games. Peter taught Danny the new game he and Sam were playing before, the one where they have to save the galaxy. And safe to say, Danny enjoyed it–a little too much that is.

“I shall become the greatest warrior in the galaxy!” Danny exclaimed in glee, shooting at their enemies. A grin was plastered on his lips as he stared at the T.V. screen with laser like focus. 

“Oh no you’re not! I’m beating you and stealing the title best galaxy warrior!” Peter interjected, his character pushing Danny’s aside to steal in destroying their enemies.

“No fair! I won’t let you!” The blonde replied, trying to by pass Peter’s character.

Though of course, he couldn’t. Firstly because, Peter had way more experience in playing and secondly, Danny is actually pretty bad at playing video games. The blonde scooted closer to Peter, nudging his boyfriend playfully as to distract him.

Peter arched up one inquisitive brow, glancing to his side to see a smirk on his boyfriend’s lips. The brunette grinned in return, nudging Danny back. Effectively though, his nudge distracted Danny to get him hit by their enemy.

“You’re cheating!” The blonde said, nudging Peter a little more harder.

“You started it!” Peter laughed, seeing the small pout on his boyfriend’s lips as he pushed Danny again.

“Oh, it’s on Peter.” Danny stated, before averting his attention from the game distracting Peter. He tried to tickle him, then push the buttons on Peter’s controller, even going as far as trying to take his controller away.

Peter scooted away, laughing as he tried to keep Danny’s hands away from his controller “Awww, look who’s cheating now!” he snickered, Danny laying by his lap instead now to distract him even further, tickling the brunette from time to time.

“Sorry, can’t hear you from how the crowd’s gonna be cheering when I become the galaxy’s—” And he couldn’t even finish his sentence when their game suddenly roared loud and both boy’s attention went back to the screen.

“Danny you made us lose!” Peter fake grumbled,messing up the blonde’s hair as his other hand pinched the blonde’s cheek.

“You started it!” Danny argued, tickling Peter’s sides.

“Oh, pinning the blame on me huh?” Peter said, laughing all the whilst as he tried to keep the blonde’s hands away from him. He tickled the other back, trying to hold Danny’s wrists as one hand went to the blonde’s side.

“No no, wait– _Peter!”_ Danny said, a continuous erupt of chortles escaping from him. He tried to squirm away from Peter, undoubtedly being defeated in his own game of tickling.

“This is your punishment for–” And his boyfriend shifted too far, dragging both of them down to the floor.

Danny fell back first on the floor, Peter on the other hand, whilst saved the his boyfriend, face still got hit on the ground.

“Aw!” Peter said as he sat up first, rubbing his nose “You okay Danny?”

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, though a goofy smile was still etched onto his lips “Yup, is the food alright?”

Peter checked their food by the coffee table, so far dinner went by unharmed “Nope, we should probably finish it first before going back to the game though.” The brunette suggested with a sheepish smile.

“Definitely. Wanna build a pillow fort then, watch a movie later?” Danny suggested with a smile.

“What are you 5?” Peter asked, chuckling at his boyfriend’s suggestion.

“Oh are you saying you can’t? Poor Peter, can’t build a measly fort. Childhood must’ve been harsh for you.” Danny teased.

“You’re gonna eat those words Rand, I’m gonna make you the biggest and awesomest pillow fort!”

“Not if I build one for you first!”

And they spent the night making a pillow fort out of the whole living room then, watching star wars movies and etc.

The next day though, Peter didn’t expect Danny to wake up so early. If he can recall, they probably slept somewhere around 3 in the morning, yet he was sure that Danny got up at somewhere around 6 or 8, he couldn’t decipher properly what the time was. All he knows is, his boyfriend got up early, making Peter wake up though, he instantly fell asleep.

“Don’t expect breakfast in bed.” Danny said as Peter entered the kitchen “Or any kind of breakfast that involves cooking actually.”

Peter laughed, giving a quick kiss on the blonde’s cheek as he went to the fridge to grab the milk and a box of cereal “Don’t worry, I already know not to mess with your cooking skills.” he replied whilst getting a bowl and spoon “So, what’s our agenda for today?” 

“Just a date.” Danny replied with a smile, biting on his PB and J sandwich.

“That’s all you’re gonna tell me?” Peter said, arching an inquisitive brow to his boyfriend.

Danny chuckled, shaking his head a tad before finishing his breakfast “Yes, because I like surprises Peter.” He continued before standing up and putting his plate at the sink “So hurry up with breakfast maybe? Cuz, I’m going to shower now.” he ends off with a wink.

Peter would have choked at his cereal, cheeks blushing furiously. This was going to be a long day.

“Alright Danny for real. We just passed by an arcade, theme park is a couple blocks away but in the opposite direction and if I may add, I still don’t know where we’re going.” Peter said impatiently, as much as he loved to be with his boyfriend all day long– _walking_  all day long isn’t all that enjoyable.They were commuting earlier by bus, then the blonde asked if Peter was cool with walking all the way. And sure, Peter is cool with just about anything as long as it’s with Danny but, damn was the walk long.

“You know, I never realized how impatient you can be.” Was the blonde’s only reply, chuckling as he squeezed the brunette’s hand.

Peter gave a huff as an answer, before he realized something “Are we going to the park?” he inquired with an arched brow.

“And finally you noticed.” Danny hummed, swaying their hands a little “With me carrying a bag and shoving down picnic stuff earlier and us buying food as well earlier, you’d think you’d notice. I guess geniuses have their weak spots as well.” 

“Okay, I can take a hint you know.”

“Yeah, when we’re almost to the park and you can clearly see the entrance.” The blonde teased.

Peter groaned, rolling his eyes away from his boyfriend. Though, he couldn’t help the smile that crept up to his lips. Danny was just a pure sap at heart and Peter should have clearly guessed that nature related places would be one of the top priorities for Danny when it comes to dates…sometimes?most of the time? Peter needs to go on more dates with his boyfriend to find out.

They found a nice spot that wasn’t crowded, slightly away from most people since none of them wanted to hear any noise from families and their kids, or the occasional getting interrupted.

“You sure love laid back dates huh?” Peter said finally, Danny snuggled up close to him, hugging his arm as both of them sat under the shade of a tree.

“I just love being with you and nature.” The blonde admitted, looking up to the brunette before giving a chaste little kiss on Peter’s cheek.

“You’re adorable you know?” Peter grinned, before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s lips.

“I know, that’s why you love me.” Danny replied smugly, with the same kind of sass Peter usually does.


End file.
